What you Wish For
by The Carpet Shampoo
Summary: The Jewel is complete and Inu-Yasha still persists on becoming a full demon. He admits his love for Kagome, then leaves to make his wish...


"What you wish for" 

A one-shot by Pixie Whitefeather

Disclaimer: Yes I am secretly the creator of Inu-Yasha, yes its mine. I write it in my sleep in a language I don't know and am currently making millions off it!!!! (ok fine…so its not mine…)

Author's Commentary: This is only temporary break, to change things up a bit. Only a one-shot, so no worries on this affecting Promises Promises in any way

The last Shikon Shard was finally in his grasp. Inu-Yasha could finally become a full demon and I wouldn't have to go back and forth between feudal Japan and my world anymore. I could stay in my world, get caught up on school, visit when I had a few days off. Life would be normal. Life would be good. I should be happy, I'm finally free of the well and all it bound me too. The Shikon Jewel was complete, Naraku dead, Miroku healed and I, Kagome Higurashi, could go home. 

But I was sad for some reason. Something tied me to Feudal Japan, something deeper than my longing to return home and carry on a normal life. 

His name was Inu-Yasha. 

I have long realized that I was in love with Inu-Yasha, and that he will never return those feelings for me, and yet it is he that binds me to this place of mystery, Feudal Japan. He has the Shikon Jewel now, and plans to go through with his plan to become a full demon. 

I have often sat around and wished that Inu-Yasha would choose to become human with the Jewel. I imagined him staring at me, and saying he was going to be human, so he and I could stay together forever. Several times, I have also fancied wishing myself into a hanyou, so he and I could stay together like that. But the truth it, its time for me to go home. 

I have no desire to see Inu-Yasha fulfill his wish. And its not just because Miroku has warned me about Inu-Yasha being dangerous after this happens. I simply have no desire to watch the man I have fallen in love with cast aside the last of his humanity, cast aside our last hope for love. I have seen Inu-Yasha's youkai side, his full demon form, and it frightens me. He does not know who he is. He will scare me as a full demon, and I will not be able to love him like that. 

I want to remember him always as the Inu-Yasha who was a bit of a jerk, but deep down cared about me and our friendship. I did not want to see Inu-Yasha lose his humanity and soul. 

Its just me and Inu-Yasha now. Sango and Miroku have gone off, somewhat disgusted with Inu-Yasha for choosing to fulfill his wish like this. They've taken Shippo with them, and I said I'd visit them often. 

"Kagome…" I turned to Inu-Yasha. I must not have heard him right if I thought I heard him say my name. 

"Kagome, when I become a full demon, I might loose my soul. I might not remember you, or any of the adventures we had together. So, if I do not tell you this now Kagome, I may regret it forever. I love you, Kagome…" 

Just like that. Simple, plain, Inu-Yasha. My heart was pounding and I felt like I was going to fall down. I think I was crying at this point, because I noticed Inu-Yasha starting to get his 'don't cry wench' look on. 

"Oh Inu-Yasha! I love you too!" I grabbed onto the red firerat robes and clung on, crying into Inu-Yasha's shoulders. I think every girl dreams of having a moment like this in her life, it was something out of a romantic chick flick you'd watch with 10 other girls on a Saturday night. And I was living it.

I felt Inu-Yasha's touch, surprisingly light for a fighter's, reach up and rest under my chin. _He's going to kiss me_. I knew this right off, but still, I was surprised when his hand tilted my chin up slightly, and his lips brushed against mine. I wasn't sure what to do during this kiss, but I felt Inu-Yasha's lips against mine, and let my body take over. His lips worked slowly against mine, seeming to caress my upper and lower lips in a steady rhythm that I tried to respond to but couldn't seem to catch. I felt something wet against my lips and realizing it was Inu-Yasha's tongue, I parted my lips and let him in. It was a strange feeling, and it made me feel scared for a moment, but at the same time, I didn't want it to end. 

But it did end. Inu-Yasha broke away from me and turned his back. "I need to go make my wish now Kagome. Go off and pray to every god or goddess you know of that I keep my soul." 

I did just that. I returned to my shrine and Grandpa and I worked for hours, praying for Inu-Yasha's soul. In a week, I decided, I would return to see if it worked. 

The week dragged on. It was school and praying, homework and sleep, day in and day out. 

Then I returned to Feudal Japan.

Miroku and Sango were waiting when I arrived, Shippo at their side. I knew something wasn't right, even then. 

"Kagome!" Shippo clung to me, holding me tightly and clinging to me. I could feel him trembling in my arms and stared to Miroku for answers. 

"Inu-Yasha made his wish." Miroku looked at me, his eyes clearly needing to say no more. 

"Miroku and I have tried…but only a powerful miko could stop him at this point. Like Kikyo did." Sango stared at her feet while talking to me, her voice soft and emotionless. I nodded and handed Shippo to Miroku. 

"I'll take care of this guys." I said this to them, putting on my bravest face. And then a horrible shrieking noise interrupted the air, a deep sound of a wild animal in pain. Though it had been changed around, it was a voice I would recognize anywhere. 

"Inu-Yasha!" It was coming from the village. I ran as fast I could, ignoring the fatigue that wanted to overtake me. 

Several villagers had been trying to take on the full-demon Inu-Yasha. One of them, it seemed, had gotten a hit on Inu-Yasha's leg, causing his scream. In an instant, he'd killed all of them, ripping them from limb to limb with his bare hands. 

He saw me next. Growling and grunting, he sprung at me. Sango hit him off with her boomerang and he was knocked back, though only for a second. He snarled and ran off towards the forest that had been named after him. 

_He's leading me there…I have to follow him…_

And I did. I followed him right up to the old god tree, where's quite suddenly, he attacked again. Sango and Miroku both hit him back, right up against the tree. Slowly my hands with minds of their own raised a shaky miko's arrow at his heart, drawing back the string. For a moment he stared at me in wonder with demonic eyes, and then I realized. My brave face broke then, tears fell with my arrow, with Inu-Yasha. It struck him deep, pinning him to the nearby tree. 

"Inu-Yasha!!" I couldn't help myself. I threw down my arrows and ran up to him, hurling myself against him and sobbing. He opened his eyes, only slightly though, staring at me with the bright goldness I had fallen in love with. He looked at me with his hanyou eyes, my arrow sticking out of his chest and he smiled at me. 

"Kagome…I still love you."

And then he shut his golden eyes for last time.

Author's Commentary: Aww…Isn't that sad? Well, I thought so. Anyway, this is just one of three one-shots I was planning on doing someday. After Promises is all done and finished up, I'm going to do a Miroku/Sango one shot, then probably finish up "Right back where I started from."


End file.
